Birds of Prey (And the Fantabulous Emancipation of One Harley Quinn)/Credits
The credits of Birds of Prey (And the Fantabulous Emancipation of One Harley Quinn). Cast *Margot Robbie as Harleen Quinzel/Harley Quinn *Mary Elizabeth Winstead as Helena Bertinelli/Huntress **Ella Mika as Young Helena Bertinelli *Jurnee Smollett-Bell as Dinah Lance/Black Canary *Rosie Perez as Detective Renee Montoya *Chris Messina as Victor Zsasz *Ella Jay Basco as Cassandra "Cass" Cain *Ali Wong as Ellen Yee *Ewan McGregor as Roman Sionis/Black Mask *Michael Masini as Drago *Charlene Amoia as Maria Bertinelli *Paul Lasa as Franco Bertinelli *Robert Catrini as Stefano Galante *Dana Lee as Doc *Bojana Novakovic as Erika *Steven Williams as Patrick Erickson *Derek Wilson as Tim Munroe *François Chau as Mr. Keo *Miyuki Matsunaga as Mrs. Keo *Anna Mikami as Miss Keo *Matthew Willig as Happy *David Ury as Dave Murray *Sara Montez as Kathrine *Isabel Pakzad as Shallow Friend #2 *Daniel Bernhardt as Sionis' Chauffeur *Kc Strubbe as Naïve Teammate *Jacky Shu as Skeptical Teammate *Paloma Rabinov as Bitchy Teammate *Joe Bucaro III as Carlos Rossi *James Henry Williams Jr. as Ace Chemical Police Officer *Bruno Oliver as Sal *Keisha Tucker as Roller Derby Girl *Jeremy Denzlinger as Desk Sergeant *Charles Carpenter as Processing Officer *Daniel Cole as Patrol Cop *Jesse Bush as Patrol Cop *Eddie Alfano as Helena's Bodyguard *Chris Carnel as Desk Sergeant *Buddy Sosthand as Coffee Cup Cop *Tim Sitarz as Donut Cop *Shawn Balentine as Key Card Cop *Shahaub Roudbari as Smarmy Guy *Pramode Kumar as Irate shopkeeper *Christine Engh as Elderly Woman *K.K. Barrett as Doctor Aguilar *David Bianchi as Sionis Henchman #1 *Simon Rhee as Cell Guard *Terrence Julien as Cell Guard *George Crayton as Prisoner *Caleb Spillyards as Prisoner *Qiang LI as Prisoner *Panuvat Anthony Nanakornpanom as Prisoner *Sala Baker as Prisoner *Christian Womack as Prisoner *Bryan Sloyer as Prisoner *Kofi Yiadom as Mercenary *Efka Kvaraciejus as Mercenary *Sam Hargrave as Mercenary *Dennis Keiffer as Mercenary *Andy Hoff as Erika's Date *Eric Michael Cole as Disgruntled man *Oakley Lehman as Mercedes Gang *Richard King as Mercedes Gang *Tim Rigby as RR Passenger *David Anthony Buglione as Joe Bertinelli (uncredited) *Greice Santo as Scantily Clad Crystal (uncredited) *Eddie J. Fernandez as a Gauntlet Cop (uncredited) *Talon Reid as a Roman's Goon (uncredited) *Unknown actor as Ralph Murray Directors *Cathy Yan Producers *Walter Hamada ... executive producer *Geoff Johns ... executive producer *Sue Kroll ... producer *Hans Ritter ... executive producer *Margot Robbie ... producer *Bryan Unkeless ... producer *David Ayer ... executive producer *Galen Vaisman ... executive producer Makeup Department *Jessica Lou Allen ... hairstylist *Gary Archer ... dental prosthetics *Stacy Bisel ... hairstylist *Marc Boyle ... additional hairstylist *Deborah La Mia Denaver ... makeup department head *Jake Garber ... additional makeup artist *Adruitha Lee ... Hair designer/hair department head *Ahou Mofid ... hairstylist *Margarita Pidgeon ... hair stylist / key hair stylist: stunt unit *Cassie Russek ... assistant department head *Miho Suzuki ... key makeup artist *Laurel Van Dyke ... additional hairstylist *Vincent Van Dyke ... prosthetic designer *Sabrina Wilson ... asst. makeup department head Production Management *Sara Bartkiewicz ... production supervisor *Susan McNamara ... unit production manager *Kelley Smith-Wait ... executive in charge of production Second Unit Director or Assistant Director *Nadeem Ashayer ... additional second director *Oliver Mack Calhoun ... dga trainee *Jonathan Eusebio ... second unit director *Christina Fong ... second assistant director *Matt McKinnon ... second-second assistant director *Donald Sparks ... first assistant director *Chad Stahelski ... second unit director and stunt coordinator (uncredited) Art Department *Laura Barker ... assistant property master *Keara Birmingham ... set dec pa *Brandon Birrer ... propmaker foreman *Kyle Brown ... Concept Artist *Beatrice Cerezo ... key art department assistant *Dianne Chadwick ... lead graphic designer *Gerald Cheney ... propmaker gang boss *Kelsea Cheney ... Construction PA *Jeremy Cisneros ... set dresser *Scott Edward Collins ... set dresser *Chad R. Davis ... on-set dresser *Colin Dennis ... construction foreman *Jeff Errico ... storyboard artist *Molly Hunter Flick ... art department coordinator *Andrew P. Flores ... Stand-by painter *Kenneth Garrett ... lead sculptor *Monty Granito ... Storyboard Artist *Damon Green ... general foreman *Morgan Hall ... digital asset manager *Ephraim Harris ... propmaker gang boss *J. Bryan Holloway ... sculptor *Travis Huffman ... construction foreman *Janet Kim ... set dec administrator *Didier Konings ... concept artist Other Cinematography by *Matthew Libatique ... director of photography Casting By *Rich Delia Production Design by *K.K. Barrett Art Direction by *Kasra Farahani ... (Supervising Art Director) *Julien Pougnier Set Decoration by *Florencia Martin Costume Design by *Erin Benach Music by *Daniel Pemberton Stunts *Rocky Abou-Sakher ... stunts *Can Aydin ... stunt performer: friend of swarmy guy *Aviel Ayoung ... stunt performer *Dean Bailey ... stunt driver *Shawn Balentine ... stunt performer *Matt Berberi ... stunt double: Joker / stunt performer *Heather Bonomo ... stunts *Eric Brown ... stunt performer *Joe Bucaro III ... stunts *Bryant Burnett ... stunt driver/rigger: additional photography *Tony Carbajal ... stunt performer *Lee Chesley ... Stunt Double: Ella Basco reshoots *Cara Marie Chooljian ... stunt assistant / stunt performer *Richard Colarossi ... background driver *Bruce Concepcion ... stunt performer *Tim Connolly ... stunt performer *Brandon Cornell ... utility stunts *Cory DeMeyers ... stunts *Rockey Dickey Jr. ... stunt rigging coordinator *Alyma Dorsey ... stunts *Matt Emig ... fight team *Jonathan Eusebio ... stunt coordinator *Eddie J. Fernandez ... stunt performer *Guy Fernandez ... stunt rigger *Josh Fried ... stunts *Jeremy Fry ... stunt driver *Anisha Gibbs ... Stunt Double: Jurnee Smollett-Bell *Akihiro Haga ... stunts *Yoko Hamamura ... stunt performer *Jimmy Hart ... utility stunts: Additional photography *Randy Haynie ... stunt driver / stunt rigger *Craig Henningsen ... stunts *Daniel Hernandez ... stunt coordinator 2nd Unit *Micah Karns ... stunt performer *Dennis Keiffer ... stunt actor *Keone Kim ... stunt driver / stunt rigger / utility stunts *Ross Kohnstam ... stunts *Efka Kvaraciejus ... utility stunts *Marissa Labog ... Stunt double: Ella Jay Basco *Bethany Levy ... stunt driving double: Jurnee Smollett-Bell *Adam Lytle ... stunt performer *Mónica López ... stunts *Tara Macken ... stunt double: Rosie Perez *Michael McGuire ... stunt driver / stunt rigger *Hiroo Minami ... stunt performer *Mark R. Miscione ... stunts *Renae Moneymaker ... stunt double: Margot Robbie *James Moontasri ... stunt performer *Blake Moya ... stunt performer *Mike Mukatis ... stunts *Robert Nagle ... stunt driver *Panuvat Anthony Nanakornpanom ... stunts *Richard Nunez ... stunt driver / stunt rigger *Chris Palermo ... stunts *Eddie Perez ... stunt driver *Brett Praed ... utility stunts: Additional photography *Jade Quon ... Stunt double: Ella Jay Basco *Chris Sean Reid ... stunt double: Ewan McGregor / stunts *Simon Rhee ... stunts *Tim Rigby ... stunts *Amanda Ruth Ritchie ... aerial stunt performer *Steve Rizzo ... stunt driver *Lachlan Robbie ... stunt performer *Shahaub Roudbari ... fight team *Spencer Sano ... stunt driver *Zhanna Sattsaeva ... stunts *Ross Scharphorn ... stunt driver *Cale Schultz ... stunt performer *Brett Sheerin ... stunt performer *Dena Sodano ... motorcycle stunt double: Mary Elizabeth Winstead *Caleb Spillyards ... stunts *Michelle Steilen ... stunt double: Margot Robbie *Daniel Stevens ... stunt performer *Keisha Tucker ... Stunt performer *Jon Valera ... fight coordinator *Jolene Van Vugt ... stunt riding double: Mary Elizabeth Winstead *Mark Aaron Wagner ... stunt performer *Sonja Wajih ... stunt performer *Kyro Wavebourne ... stunt driver *Aaron V. Williamson ... stunts *Hayley Wright ... stunt double: Mary Elizabeth Winstead *Shane Yan ...fight team *Vaia Zaganas ... stunt double: Rosie Perez *Sam Bailey ... precision driver (uncredited) Category:Credits Category:Birds of Prey (And the Fantabulous Emancipation of One Harley Quinn)